Too Late
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Haruka broke up with Michiru for some reason that Michiru found out after 3 years. Will she get back to her? Or will she forever turn her back to the tomboy? Read n Review! xD


Well, this has been on my comp for ages and then 1 day I suddenly remembered about it... hahax

enjoy... White Horse by Taylor Swift

* * *

It's been 3 years since the last time she ever dated someone. It was hard for her to move on; even when she knew that the other girl wouldn't come back for her. She sat down on her regular table right beside the glass window. There used to be another person sitting opposite of her, a person whom she thought she would be spending the rest of her life with. But no, the other girl let her down; she practically broke her heart into a million pieces. _And to think that happy endings really exist. _She loves to relax in that very seat; it just brings back many sweet memories of them; she loves looking up into the blue sky which make her feel safe and secure; she loves looking down at the couples who always have their hot drink right below the Sakura tree. Every time she looked at that empty seat, tears would automatically rise to the surface but too stubborn to flow down. _I will not cry because of you, Haruka. It was you who walked out on me. _She would often remind herself with that. The dark memory still stayed in her mind, ever so vividly.

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to  
**_

"_Don't go, please!" She begged but the tall blonde ignored the voice which belongs to her girlfriend… Ex-girlfriend. She didn't bother to look back. The girl with aquamarine hair fell down onto her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't the break up that made her feel sad, it was the betrayal she felt. She had been loving, kind, caring… Anything a lover could ask for and yet, Haruka went away with another woman._

_**As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
**_

"_Goodbye, Michiru." _

_**Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known**_

That was the last she heard from her.

"Hey, mister, this is the premium section, you can't come in here!" Michiru turned to where the noises were coming from. Her eyes widen as she saw her regular waiter pulling back a familiar blonde.

"Michi!" The blonde called out.

"I'm sorry, Kaiou-san. I'll take care of this gentleman right away."

"It's okay, let him in." She forced a smile.

"Thanks, Michi. I thought you would ignore me…" The taller figure sat down on her usual seat; the seat opposite of Michiru's.

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**_

"What do you want, Haruka?" Michiru's voice was cold and her eyes were emotionless. Back when they were together, Haruka could read her like an open book but now… She didn't even notice the frustration signs that the violinist was giving her.

"I-I'm…"

"You're what?" She spat.

Haruka took a deep breath before she began what she was here to say. "I'm sorry…"

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**_

"Don't bother to apologize, Haruka." The aquamarine hair girl looked away, not wanting to see the look her ex-girlfriend was giving her. "I have nothing to do with you now…"

_**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance,  
My mistake,  
I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings  
Now I know**_

"Please, Michi… I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to?! Do you know what you're talking about?!!" Michiru yelled, slamming her hand on the table. Lucky for her, they were the only ones there. What was Haruka saying? One moment she loves her, treasure her; and the other moment she dumped her for another. Now she's telling her she didn't mean to?

"No, I know I was wrong, Michi-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" She wanted to just flip the table over and walk away but one part of her wanted to know the real reason Haruka left her. "Michi this; Michi that, the nickname is for my lover to call and that person is definitely not you!" She covered her face with one hand, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**_

"I'm sorry, Kaiou-san." Haruka said in a soft and timid voice which obviously wasn't like her at all. Although she knew damn well that she was at fault; she knew that she was the one who wanted to break up; but she didn't know that calling Michiru by her first name hurts more than ever. It was like they never share any memory together. To her, Michiru wanted to forget about their past very badly. "I know that you may resent me for what I did…" She frowned. "But I just want to let you know that I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left you; I shouldn't have left you for her money…"

"You left me for her money?!!" Michiru couldn't believe her ears. "What happened to the Tennou Haruka I once knew? You already have all the money in the world just by driving on the tracks and hitting a few notes on the keys but you wanted more? ARE YOU INSANE?!"

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**_

"I know I am… I was so obsessed with fame and money that I hurt the only person I ever loved…" Haruka stood up and walked towards her. Throwing all her pride away, she got down onto her knees, begging for forgiveness.

_**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry**_

"No, Haruka. You chose money over me. I will never forgive you for that!" The shorter figure looked right into teal orbs with hatred in her eyes. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Mi-" She paused. "Kaiou-san, please… I know what I did was wrong but I can't survive without you!"

_**Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, someday  
Who might actually treat me well.**_

"Then don't." That same cold tone again. She was practically fed up with the blonde. She never treated her as if she was a lover, she had always been playing with her feelings; kissing her whenever she wants, ignoring her at times when she feel like it. She hated it; she hated Haruka. She walked pass the tomboy.

"Michiru!"

_**This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror, disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse**_

"ENOUGH!" She turned around and slapped her hard. She no longer held back her tears. They were flowing down; tears which she had been trying so hard to hold for the past 3 years flowed down right at that moment. She clenched her fist tightly. "I hate you, I hate you, Tennou Haruka!! I thought it was because of me that you left; I thought I was not a good lover; I thought I really knew you… But now I finally know…" She bit her lips, narrowing her eyes. "It wasn't me who was the problem. It was you yourself! You selfish… Greedy… Arrogant bitch!" With that said, Michiru wiped her tears with that back of her hand and walked out of the café.

_**Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now**_

_I never want to think about you again, Haruka… I swear I will forget about our memories together; your smile; your childishness; and most of all… I WILL forget you!_

_

* * *

_

How was it? Let me know! =)


End file.
